Betrayed
by Miss. Lozer
Summary: Bella is exiled form her realm called Eternity. She's alone, and seeks her father who happens to be a Vampire. She decides to stay and meets the cullens and falls in love with her enemy. What will happen when the Volturi shows up? Will they change her?


**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do NOT own Twilight or any of the characters. If I did the story would be extremely boring. (SIGH)**

**Summary: Bella is exiled form her realm called Eternity, after helping a pixie like girl from being killed by the Volturi. She finds herself alone more then ever when her mother and the royal court punish her and exile her from Eternity. Immediately she seeks her father who was banished for helping a vampire as well, the only thing is hes become her enemy...a vampire. Pushing her fear aside, she decides to stay until she meets the cullens at school and falls in love with the mysterious bronze topaz eyed Edward Cullen. Her enemy. Everything is going fine until the Volturi shows up to persuade her father to go back to Volterra with them, when they find her "_fascinating"._ **

**A/N: I hope you like it. **

It was five minutes before midnight, the time in which my death will take place.

I was extremely terrified, but still calm as I stood unmoving on sacred grounds in the forest of my realm called Eternity. In front of me my mother and the royal court talked in hushed whispers. Whispers that I could hear if I were to concentrate, but I had no interest in what they said. All I wanted was for death to come, so that I can be free from this wretched world and spend the rest of my life as a star, a companion to the moon goddess.

Looking up to the Full Moon, I spoke. "Isis, mother of all sons and daughters of the moon. I ask that, you'd find it in your heart to forgive me for what I have done to deceive and put my people in absolute danger. Please, don't shone me out and forget me as one of your-" I was cut of by an evil laugh. A laugh I knew all to well. It was my mothers. On cue she started towards me, followed by two of her royal guards.

My mother was once full of light, and happiness, but that was before she turned my father in for helping Vampires escape our realm. She looks so much like me, but far prettier, with short brown hair and laugh lines that seemed to turn into devilish smirks. Her eyes were bright and childish, which frightened me even more. How can I leave her to to rule Eternity? I was sure all her intentions to rule will be disastrous. Even though she was my mother, I feared she would bring death to the remaining royal families and people of Eternity.

My covenant once held billions of sons and daughters of the moon until vampires discovered our blood held power. We were being hunted by the largest coven of vampires who ruled for a millennia called the Volturi. They were basically royalty who assumed it was there duty to enforce rules and punishment among their kind. Soon, we were forced to go into hiding when witches and warlocks went missing and found days later drained of their magic and souls. That's when the last of our people decided we create a portal to a magical realm for our safety and existence.

A slight tugging at my wrists brought me out of my reminiscing.

My mothers guards had successfully tied my wrists with barbed wire, making me bleed. The barbed wire held a spell to leave scars along my wrists, making it known for everybody that I was an imposter. I felt nothing when they started pulling the wire this way and that.

When that was done they took off my black cloak lined with purple velvet **(pic: on profile) **and placed me between to poles, arms tied high above my head, letting my blood run down my arms. A light breeze made me remember I was shirtless, bare chested, goose bumps ran up and down my back. The only thing that covered my front was my long brown hair that cascaded down in waves.

I wanted to cry, but I held it in for later. I would not show weakness and cry in front of my covenant.

"I will the royal families to call their elements to there circles and bring light to there candles." My mothers voice leaked with authority.

The last remaing families that specialized in the four elements, earth, wind, fire and water formed there circle's around me. Each family held five members, the parents (obviously) two twins, and a five year old.

The Van Horns started by joining hands. All at once they invoked the element fire by saying one line, " We call fire to or circle, so mote it be." The candle that sat in the center of there circle ignited to life as the warmth of the fire flew over me

At other ceremonies the summoning of a element would have been more inspiring and liberating but since this time its for exling me out of the realm of Eternity it was nothing but a small dull sentence.

Water was summoned by the Van Alen's, " We call to the water from rivers and streams to wash away the sacrifices we wish to redeem, so mote it be." The Van Alen's were the closest to mu father and me. So, when they mentioned a bit about rivers and streams I felt encouraged to move on. The candle ignited, water washed over me, extinguishing the warmth I felt from earlier.

Air was called by the Van Alstyne, "We call air to our circle, so mote it be." To be brutality honest the Carvers hated me and I hated them so when the candle ignited a fierce wind followed.

Anger rose within me when a flash of lighting struck near there circle, followed by a thunderous crackle. _Did I...no I couldn't have._

Earth was called by the Van Buren, We call earth to our circle so mote it be." The scent of earth filled my nose, when the candle ignited.

All elements were called and brought to the circle.

Now it was time for my punishment. As if on cue, my mother pulled out a snake whip made out of kangaroo hide imported from Australia. It shone brightly from magic. I knew that it had several spells etched in it.

My mother began, as someone began counting.

A small whistling was heard as the first whip came in contact with my skin. "_One." _The pain was indescribable. _"Two." _To my ability I was able to hold in my screams. _"Three." _The smell of rust and salt filled my nostrils, making me uneasy. _"Four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten...eleven...twelve..."_

Tears ran down my cheeks silently, as dark clouds rolled in front of the moon, bringing a small drizzle of rain.

That was the last thing I remember as I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**A/N: So...Do you like it? If you did please review, that way I know I should continue on with the story. So...please take the time to review. Even if its one word. **

**If you do...Thank you.**

**Miss. Lozer**


End file.
